1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and an apparatus of aligning an alignment layer and a method of manufacturing a liquid crystal display using the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes a first substrate, a second substrate facing the first substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second substrates. The LCD adjusts the transmittance of a light through the liquid crystal layer according to an electric field applied thereto to display an image.
However, since the LCD transmits light only in a specific direction according to the alignment directions of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer, the LCD represents a viewing angle narrower than that of other types of display apparatuses.
Accordingly, some LCD devices divide a region of an alignment layer corresponding to one pixel into a plurality of domains and each of these domains is aligned in a different direction to widen the viewing angle. The alignment of the divided alignment layer is performed using a mask. However, when the alignment layer is aligned by using the mask, the manufacturing cost of the LCD device is increased, and the manufacturing process is complicated.